Everything I Do, I Do It For You
by Sayoko Bizen
Summary: Wolfram sings, but not for Yuuri. YuuRam LEMON added because I was challenged by my beau to come up with a yaoi lemon even a straight guy would like to read. You be the judge if I win!
1. Everything I Do, I Do It For You

**_Sayo_**: I disclaim ownership of _Kyou Kara Maou _and of "Everything I Do, I Do It For You" by Bryan Addams.

* * *

**Everything I Do, I Do It For You**

Wolfram sat on the couch, totally exhausted. It had been a long night for him and Yuuri, what with the king already sleeping soundly, his raven-haired head on the blonde knight's lap. Wolfram sighed, his expression wan, but as he listlessly combed through Yuuri's hair with his fingers, his heart lifted, and he sang out his muted joy in the dead of night.

_Look into my eyes._

_You will see what you mean to me._

It was not towards Yuuri he looked to though, but someplace else. Those lines were not for his husband at all.

_Search your heart._

_Search your soul._

_You'll find me then you'll search no more._

Wolfram had always yearned for love -- from his mother, from his brothers, and at first, even from Yuuri. Now that he had all the love he wanted, he felt like a whole person, and knew he could return the love tenfold to his family should they need it.

_Don't tell me, it's not worth fighting for._

_You can't tell me; there's nothing I want more._

_You know it's true: everything I do, I do it for you._

_Look into your heart._

_You will find there's nothing left to hide._

He and Yuuri had come a long way. From being young boys who hid their true feelings to grown-up men who showed the world all the time how much they loved each other, Wolfram knew that things sure took a vertical upward turn.

_Take me as I am._

_Take my life._

_I'll give it up; I will sacrifice._

_Don't tell me, it's not worth fighting for._

_You can't tell me; there's nothing I want more._

_You know it's true: everything I do, I do it for you._

Wolfram then turned to Yuuri again, smiling lovingly as he did so and continuing to stroke the king's midnight-black locks as he did so.

_There's no love like your love._

_And no other could give more love._

_There's nowhere unless you're the there_

_All the time, All the way._

Wolfram softly hummed the interlude to himself, feeling thankful for moments like this which are peaceful, tranquil times after the hustle and bustle of palace life, along with all the responsibilities they had on their shoulders. For Wolfram, it was moments like these that made the trials worth it.

_Don't tell me, it's not worth fighting for._

_You can't tell me; there's nothing I want more._

_You know it's true: everything I do, I do it for you_

When Wolfram stopped singing, he sighed in contentment as he watched his whole family sleep. His and Yuuri's four babies have finally calmed down and were sleeping like the angelic infants they really were. Gently Wolfram nudged Yuuri awake.

"Yuuri, darling, they're asleep. You can go to bed now, too," Wolfram said, lovingly touching Yuuri's face.

Yuuri was alerted by the gentle stroking on his cheek. "Who? Wha? Oh…" Yuuri half-mumbled, half-said.

"Wimp," Wolfram muttered, but the venom in the word had disappeared from his meaning of it long ago.

Yuuri smiled sheepishly and kissed Wolfram's cheek, then proceeded to the crib where his sons and daughters were to check on them before going back to the couch to tease Wolfram.

"You can make even these little demons sleep with your voice, love," Yuuri said.

Wolfram smirked. "They're yours too, you know,"

"I know," Yuuri relented. "Wanna make more little demons?" he teased, leaning closer to Wolfram.

Wolfram laughed. "You bet! Last one in the sack is a wimp, wimp!"

"_I do it for you."_


	2. LEMON NC17 rated

_This is what heaven feels like_, Wolfram thought. He was on his back, reveling in the comfortable and welcome weight of Yuuri atop him, the latter's manhood buried deep within him making painstakingly unhurried thrusts, slowly massaging Wolfram's soft inner walls and effectively breaking down every one of his emotional, spiritual, and psychological ones.

Wolfram wrapped his legs around his husband's waist and with the balls of his feet he gently prodded Yuuri to plunge even deeper into him even as his hand found his Yuuri's nape and pulled him down to his own open, waiting mouth that longed to be plundered. Yuuri happily conquered Wolfram's mouth and staked his claim lovingly, touching his tongue gently to Wolfram's almost shyly before coaxing it to play with his own. Wolfram for his part suckled upon the expected intruder and then caused his own tongue to explore every sweet crevice of Yuuri's mouth, mewling in pleasure when this move caused Yuuri to at last speed up his movement and rush them both to completion.

Wolfram arched up, his hand having felt one of Yuuri's hands and brought it to his erection, wordlessly asking him to stroke, but Yuuri decided to tease Wolfram a bit and only lightly, _teasingly_ ran his fingers from the vein on the underside of his lover's rigid manhood to the tip for a few times before he at last complied and enclosed Wolfram's cock in his hand and started stroking.

It was at that point that it became a contest. Wolfram opened his eyes and looked into Yuuri's defiantly, challenging him to an endurance competition. Who gives in first, wins. In their five years of marriage, Yuuri had always been _seme_ – the dominant one; the attacker, while Wolfram had always been the _uke_, if an ever-willing and eager receiver. It was Wolfram who more often than not initiated their lovemaking, but being _seme_, Yuuri always made sure that Wolfram came first, literally and figuratively. In his head, Yuuri knew he would win this new battle his spouse was setting up for, so he unwillingly broke their kiss to give Wolfram a snide grin and a predatory leer, accepting his lover's dare because it would just heighten their pleasure and really, who would say no to that?

Yuuri withdrew almost all the way out, smirking a bit cruelly when his _uke_ gave a disappointed whimper but found that it was almost his own undoing when Wolfram clamped his channel's muscles around Yuuri's shaft before the latter was able to pull out completely. The sudden pressure Wolfram put around the head of Yuuri's rigid organ pleasurably forced the king to once again drive into Wolfram's core, but this time, it was like his control had shattered. He rammed into Wolfram madly again and again, sometimes even changing the angle of his thrusts so he could finally find Wolfram's sweet spot and take the lead. Yuuri knew he hit it when Wolfram's eyes shut tight, surely marking the place for him by the animal growls his normally genteel spouse started to emit when he started to pound at it forcefully. Then there it was again – the violence that brought them. Names started to be moaned and growled and gasped, escalating slowly but surely into shameless yells and screams of enjoyment amid their wild, and yet protracted movements.

In a few moments more, both men felt their passions weighing down on their bellies, threatening to drive them both mad with pleasure. One more powerful thrust answered by one last urgent straining to receive and they both released, giving themselves to each other, every fiber to their shared experience.

Yuuri collapsed onto his spouse, and Wolfram cradled him against himself, softly stroking Yuuri's hair, drunk in the warmth of his husband's release and the large, now-flaccid flesh still inside him as they attempt to extend the time of their mutual intimacy by not pulling apart right away after the act. Wolfram shivered a bit from time to time as his perspiration cooled on his skin, so he was thankful for Yuuri's body heat and closeness.

Yuuri remained awake and even now that he was somewhat sated, he still could not help himself from planting small, adoring kisses across his spouse's chest.

"Wolf..?" Yuuri breathed, an idle finger whispering against the one of Wolfram's nipples, causing it to harden.

"Mmm?"

"You realize of course that I'll want a second inning, don't you?" Yuuri asked, now looking up into those sea-green eyes he loved so well as he started to slowly push within Wolfram again, feeling both of their manhoods hardening at the contact – his own within Wolfram, and Wolfram's against his stomach which in turn edged its need a bit off of it as the hardened muscles of Yuuri's abs came into contact with it when Yuuri moved.

Wolfram groaned, "I wouldn't expect anything less of you, Your Majesty. Play ball!" Wolfram managed to seductively joke in spite of the building lust starting to cloud his mind, because by now he was already as familiar with baseball jargon as he was with Yuuri's body.

Yuuri toyed with the nipple nearest to his lips, suckling on it like his children were wont to do now in their infancy. There was no milk in it now: Wolfram's body knew by instinct when the mouth of a babe who came from within it was the one latching onto the mammary, and did not produce the nourishing secretion for _just_ the person's lover. Sometimes Yuuri disliked being so discriminated, but decided there must be a good reason – after all, Wolfram did not have breasts to sustain milk production for more than was necessary. Any which way he would not have wanted Wolfram to grow permanent breasts. He loved Wolfram's manly body, and also the man he was to him: his loyal knight, the bearer of his four children, his lover, and his truest friend.

Their second climax was of a gentler nature – more a reaffirmation of their love and a reciprocal adoration of bodies than a desperate release as their first ones more often than not were. They were young lovers crazy about one another, and it showed in their almost-daily coupling. Sometimes they wondered if it was because Yuuri was very narrowly spared from a half-life (well, in Mazoku terms anyway) when Shinou granted him a full-blooded Mazoku's life span on their wedding as a favor to the spirit of The Great Sage in Murata Ken who kept badgering the deified king about it, or if what they had was just something special. Either way, the two immensely enjoyed each other in every way.

Yuuri inched up to lie beside his spouse so that they were face to face. He'd already pulled himself out his sex haven and was now moving to simply hold his beloved in his arms.

Wolfram snuggled up to Yuuri, his face close enough now for their breaths to mingle, and their bodies pressed flush from chest to groin. Wolfram considered it dangerous (lest their passion be awakened once more), but he eased one of his shapely legs over Yuuri's hip, silently daring his husband to try to keep himself from touching him. Yuuri was weak to this though, but Wolfram could hardly form sensible thought, let alone the single syllable "wimp" with which he would have chided his husband, when Yuuri saw how open to him Wolfram's lower half had become once again. His hand enclosed Wolfram's shaft and started to stroke absently, but the other one was deliberate in the gentle kneading of his _uke_'s balls. Soon enough, Wolfram was rocking steadily into his hand; his blonde head thrown back, his mouth forming silent "oh's" again and again, glazed green eyes prompting Yuuri to be bolder with his ministrations. In a few moments, Wolfram's mind was able to string enough logic to get his own hands to find Yuuri's erection and start doing the same to him, so that Yuuri sometimes floundered in what had been a rock-steady rhythm. The two were incorrigible in their constant competing to outdo one another in gratifying the other physically with whatever means possible.

"Yuuri… I'm close…" Wolfram moaned.

"I know… I'll get you there, baby. I promise…"

"No, baby… there's nowhere unless you're there… please," Wolfram whispered breathily into Yuuri's ear. "Make me yours,"

"Yes, darling. Yes!" Yuuri replied, at once plunging into Wolfram's depths in one single thrust and then slowly starting to move inside his spouse again.

"Oh, Yuuri! Harder!" Wolfram cried, his fingertips kneading the flesh of Yuuri's back before one hand forced Yuuri's head down towards his again for a passionate battle of tongues.

Yuuri drew back and drove in deeper, faster – his Demon King powers lending themselves to his passion. It was then that it began spiraling up their spines again, the white fires of passion sourced from their very souls, ending in a spectacular release for them both, once again simultaneous.

Moments later, as Yuuri lay in Wolfram's arms, both of them languid and blissfully tired, he joked, "I think this is why we'll keep getting multiple births, love,"

Wolfram smacked him on the shoulder, but kissed the small pain away afterwards. "Well, I can't say I mind," Wolfram said as he stifled a yawn. "We have great-looking babies," Wolfram managed to say before he dozed off. Yuuri chuckled and let sleep take over him as well. There was always tomorrow morning, _asedachi_ – morning wood - to deal with, and another heavenly day of being married to Demon Prince Wolfram von Bielfeld.


End file.
